1. Field
Embodiments relate to memory cards having non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of portable memory cards are known. Example memory card formats include, but are not limited to, Secure Digital (SD), CompactFlash®, Memory Stick, and SmartMedia. Some memory cards may comply with a form factor provided in an industry or other specification. Often these memory cards are quite small such that they can be inserted into various electronic devices, or for other reasons. Moreover, for some memory cards, industry specification may dictate that the memory card has an interface having pins each with a specified function. In some cases, the pins may occupy a significant portion of the surface of the memory card.
After manufacturing a memory card, typically a series of tests are conducted to determine whether the memory card is functioning properly. For example, these tests may write to and read from the memory to test the memory. One testing technique is to connect a memory card to external testing circuitry, which instructs the memory card to run the tests.
Thus, the memory card needs some sort of interface that allows connection to the external testing circuitry. Moreover, the interface should allow the memory card to enter a test mode. However, there may be a very limited amount of surface area on the memory card to use for the test interface. Note that regardless of whether a memory card complies with industry specification, the foregoing problems may exist.